legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S3 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting around after eating) Alex: *Moans* Jessica: My stomach.... Erin: Too.... Much.... Jack: We've beaten god-like beings... And we were brought down by food.... Alex: Tell me about it.... Jordan: I think I'm gonna vomit.... Zulu: Even Targhuls… Have limits... To how much they can eat.... Scott: Tell me about it.... Adriana: I am gonna need to hit the gym later..... I gonna have to work off the extra weight I'm gonna get from this.. Amanda: You and me both.... Adriana: *sigh* (The puppies are seen running around as usual excited) Puppies: *Happy barking* Popsicle: Wow... These guys still have energy. Winter: They're young, what do you expect...? Puppy #3: *Barking* (The puppy scratches at the door) Grey: I think he wants to finish the snowman..... Popsicle: N-Not right now pup.... Puppy #3: *Sad whine* Grey:... *Sighs* I'll go with him and finish it. Popsicle: Wait what?? Grey: I hate to see the poor guy sad.. Popsicle: Uh-Uh-Uhhhhhh.... (Popsicle sits up) Popsicle: T-Then I'll go too! Blaze; Huh? Grey: Really? Popsicle: Y-Yeah its no problem! Really! Grey: Well.. all right then. *To the puppy* Here we come boy! Puppy #3: *Happy bark* (The three go outside) Blaze: Hmmmm.... Erin: *Moans* Blaze: I'll be back guys. Batty: Where you going? Blaze: Just wanna check on something. Batty: Umm, okay. Slimer: Have fun... (Blaze goes outside where Grey and Popsicle are seen finishing the snowman with the puppy) Puppy #3: *Bark* Grey: All right. Now we just gotta give him some clothes to complete the look. Popsicle: Oh I know! (Popscile creates an ice top hat and ice jacket on the snow man) Popsicle: Ta-da! Grey: Wow! Impressive! Puppy #3: *Happy barks and runs around the snow man* Popsicle: Aww thanks guys! Blaze: Ahem. Popsicle: ! Grey: Oh hey Blaze! Blaze: Hey Grey. What's going on? Grey: Just finishing up the snow man. Check it out. (Blaze comes up to look at the snow man) Blaze: Hmm.. Not bad. Grey: Yeah it was your sister's idea for the hat and coat. Blaze: My sister huh? Popsicle: Y-Yep! Grey said it needed clothes so I dressed him up! Blaze: Is that so? Grey: Yep! Blaze: Hmmm..... Popsicle: Is... Is something wrong bro? Puppy #3: *Curious whine* Blaze: Pop, can we talk over by the tree? Popsicle: U-Ummm, sure. Can Pup come? Puppy #3: *Bark* Blaze: Sure. Just come on. (Blaze and Popsicle with the puppy go to the tree) Grey: I'll... I'll just hang out here. (Grey waits by the snowman as the others stand by the tree) Blaze: Pop, we need to talk. Popsicle: Talk? What about? Blaze: About Grey. Popsicle: !! Uuuh…. W-What about Grey? Blaze: Don't fake it sis. Puppy #3: *Curious whine* Popsicle: F-Fake what? Blaze: You're in love aren't you? Popsicle: !! *Thinking* SHIT!! HE'S ONTO ME!! HE'LL MELT GREY'S FACE OFF IF HE KNOWS I LIKE HIM!! Blaze: Answer me sis. Popsicle: I-I-In love?? No of course not b-bro! Blaze: Then why are you so nervous? Popsicle: W-W-Who s-said I was nervous!? Blaze: You stutter when your nervous. Popsicle: !! Blaze: And every time you're around Grey, you stutter. Popsicle:..... Blaze: So, do you have a crush or not? Popsicle:.............. Puppy #3:............ Blaze: Pop. Come on now. Popsicle:....... What are you gonna do? Blaze: Hmm? Popsicle: If I said yes, then what are you gonna do? Blaze: What I will do? Popsicle: Yes. Blaze: Depends. Popsicle: O-On what? Blaze:...... Popsicle: Blaze? Blaze: How well he treats you. Popsicle: O-Oh... Blaze: So, do you love him or not? Popsicle:...... *Thinking* Wait! This could work out! Grey is a good person! No way would Blaze hate him like he hated Slimer for so long! Go on! Now's your time! Say your feelings Pop! Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales